72
Carolyn suggests to Elizabeth that Bill Malloy's former housekeeper, Mrs. Johnson, work at Collinwood. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood is a cauldron of tension. Desperately as I have tried I am unable to avoid involvement in the mystery of a man's death. A mystery that reveals hidden emotions and brings unexpected hatreds to the surface. Victoria is hemming her dress when a venomous Carolyn comes in and tells her to go back to her precious Foundling Home. Carolyn tells Victoria that because Burke wants to put Roger in prison (where the killer belongs), Victoria is not to see him and she Carolyn saw the two of them together. Carolyn is paranoid and jealous about Burke and Victoria talking about her. Carolyn flippantly gives her blessing to Victoria and Burke. Victoria tells Carolyn that Burke is dangerous and she's not interested in taking sides or in Burke, romantically. She asks Carolyn whose side she's on. Mrs. Johnson calls Burke and asks about the report. She says she hasn't heard from Collinwood yet. Then she acts finicky about the Diner's food preparation and makes Maggie remake her sandwich. She moans about having nothing to do and refuses Maggie's suggestion to live with her daughter. Elizabeth is upset that Victoria hasn't given David his lesson. Carolyn gleefully tells her mother that Victoria spent 'all day' with Burke. Elizabeth plans to fire Victoria and hasn't given thought to hiring Mrs. Johnson, whom Carolyn might bump into while she's in town. Elizabeth gets Victoria's explanation and tells Victoria not to dismiss David without HER permission and never to bring Burke back to Collinwood. Mrs. Johnson is lonely and begs Maggie to eat with her. Mrs. Johnson states that she never shared Bill's bed, name, or wore his ring, but she's as close to a widow as he has. Mrs. Johnson lectures Maggie about an eye for an eye--Maggie wonders whose eye she seeks. Carolyn shows up at the Diner and invites herself to Mrs. Johnson's table. She asks if Mrs. Johnson would be interested in being a housekeeper at Collinwood. Mrs. Johnson feigns interest. She leaves Maggie a 10¢ tip. Maggie tells Carolyn that Mrs. Johnson has always given her the creeps and warns her that Mrs. Johnson is after revenge. Elizabeth checks on Victoria's story and then Victoria tells her off and stands her ground--she's tired of taking guff from the Collins family. They make up and Elizabeth consults Victoria about getting a housekeeper. Mrs. Johnson reports to Burke. Memorable quotes : Victoria: Hi, Carolyn. I'm just gonna take the hem up on this dress. You wanna help me? : Carolyn: I don't think you need any help. : Victoria: Oh, I'm not all that good. Back in the foundling home... : Carolyn: Look, I'm sick and tired of hearing your stories about the foundling home. Little Orphan Annie does pretty well for herself. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: I'm sorry to make you fix that sandwich again. But I have no desire to get sick. Not while evil walks the streets of this town. ---- : Elizabeth: (to Carolyn) You have a terrible habit of answering a question with a question. It's most annoying. ---- : Victoria: Mrs. Stoddard, ever since I've been in this house, I've been badgered and bullied and most of the time I've taken it. But there comes a limit even for me, and when I walked in here and heard you on the phone, that was the last straw! I don't lie, Mrs. Stoddard! I don't snoop and I don't pry and I don't steal other people's boyfriends! : Elizabeth: And I don't like being shouted at. : Victoria: I was a fool. I should have packed up my first night here. But I'm going to stay and I'm not going to sit by and take all this nonsense. : Elizabeth: I think you're forgetting you're still in my employ. : Victoria: Then fire me if you want to. Either that or begin trusting me. One or the other, Mrs. Stoddard. ---- : Maggie: I guess in a lot of ways, being a housekeeper for one man for so many years is almost like being a wife. : Mrs. Johnson: We never shared the same bed, and I didn't have his name or wear his ring, but I was as close to Mr. Malloy as anyone could have been. ---- : Maggie: (about Mrs. Johnson) She gives me the willies. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * During the end credits, there is a voice over promo for " ." Story * Other than Victoria, only family have lived at Collinwood for many years. * Carolyn calls Victoria "little orphan Annie", alluding to the poem , a 1885 poem written by James Whitcomb Riley. * Mrs. Johnson uses the "eye for an eye" misquote from the . * TIMELINE: It was 10 minutes ago when Victoria and Burke returned to Collinwood. It was earlier this morning when Roger gave Victoria the tour of the Cannery. Bloopers and continuity errors * During Carolyn's tirade, Nancy Barrett refers to David as her nephew instead of her cousin. Also squeaking can be heard coming from backstage. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 72 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 72 The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 720072